


Blaise Zabini's Wedding (in English)

by pingou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kinda canon, Mrs Zabini is her own warning, Multi-racial Blaise, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou
Summary: Today, on May 22nd, like all the others, I, Blaise Zabini, a Pure-blood Wizard of just twenty-three years of age, am getting married to a rich French muggle, to everyone's surprise. And the worst thing is that I love her.Blaise/OFCDrastoria
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini & Mrs Zabini, Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blaise Zabini's Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371548) by [pingou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou). 



_May 22nd 2003_

When I was still at school, I represented all the characteristics of my house and proudly defended all its values. The noble house of snakes, the house of the Pure Bloods and the cunning Wizards and Witches. Even those born of Muggle parents, still in a very large minority at the time, managed, within the Snake family, to gain a little respect if they deserved it.

We are far from the cliché spread by the victors of the Great War, notably by the golden trio of Saint-Potter and his army of Griffys... The noble house of Salazar Slytherin, although more elitist than the others, also knew how to be magnanimous with his deserving pupils.

Unlike most Pure-blood families, my mother and I had no particular prejudices against the other categories of the magical society and the Muggles. Of course, we knew that we were superior to them, but we were not very interested in the Muggles, and we knew that, contrary to the propaganda still widely spread in our milieu, some wizards from a lower extraction than ours could be perfectly valid.

I have always been intelligent, cold and calculating. This is part of my education. Being the son of the infamous "praying mantis", the black widow with seven husbands, I have always tried to be more discreet than my brother at heart, Draco Malfoy. I was never ashamed of her, but it was in my interest to remain cloudy, mysterious. Apart from the security and the quite considerable success it gave me with the teachers and fellow students at Hogwarts, it helped me to get through the worries caused by the purging policy of sympathizers of the Dark Lord. Useful then.

You might think I'm perfect, or maybe I'm just too full of myself. In all sincerity, it's surely a bit of both. After all, Slytherins are not really known for their modesty; it is surely a trait we share with the Gryffindors, "those fearless and blameless, victorious lions"...

In spite of myself, this thought brings a slight laugh to escape from my lips, attracting an astonished look from the assembly. Ah yes, it's true, with all these reflections I had almost forgotten a small detail:

Today, on a May 22nd, like any other, I, Blaise Zabini, a Pure-blood Wizard of just twenty-three years of age, am getting married to a rich French Muggle, to everyone's surprise. And the worst thing is that I love her. An aberration according to my mother. But before it gets to that point, while the officiate begins his interminable welcome speech, let me tell you how I came to this? 


	2. A Trip to Paris

_Two years earlier (end of April 2001 — three years after the end of the Second Wizardry War):_

"Zabini Blaise Helios, serial number 23865 UU."

Number. For a bit, you might think I had just been incarcerated in Azkaban. Fortunately, this was not the case, far from it; it was just an "integrity check" organised by the brand new Ministry of Magic. This was to be understood as a maneuver to find sympathisers of the Dark Lord, recently defeated by Saint Potter and his entire clique. Hallelujah! The magical world is saved!

As usual, I had played my part perfectly. I had identified myself and that my close ancestry, presented my forearm free of any dark mark — It's true, this kind of trace left a hideous scar on the skin; it would have been stupid to lose my bodily perfection in the name of convictions of which I only shared a tiny part... — and had submitted myself willingly to the absorption of the Veritaserum.

The verdict of the council was unanimous. I was cleared of all suspicions, and thus exempted from passing before the Wizenmagot during the purgatory trials of the following week: I was certainly present at Hogwarts during my final year and the decisive battle that ensued, but I had never participated in or witnessed any exaction from those around me, Drago Hyperion Malfoy most of all. I was therefore useless for the pursuit of justice. End of the clerk's conclusions.

It is therefore as free as air that I Apparated in the maternal manor. Resplendent in her dark green velvet dress, the black diamond that was my mother was waiting for me as always in the small salon, a tray placed in front of her. A quick look at my magic watch made me realise that it was indeed tea time.

"Sit down my son. I assume, given your punctuality, that the Ministry has not held any charges against you."

"Indeed Mother. Did you expect anything else?"

She said nothing, but smiled slightly at me, taking care to add a small dose of sugar to each of our cups of tea. Translation: I am satisfied, Blaise. Good for her. As per usual, I sniffed the infusion carefully.

"Stop doing that! It's extremely rude! You're not a dog!"

"That's right, Madam. But old habits are tough. I've seen so many of your husbands — how do you say? — leave us _inadvertently_ after having taken one of your beloved drinks, that I have become, shall we say, a tad suspicious."

"How stupid you can be! You are my only son. Why would I kill you? You are my greatest achievement. I hope you realise that! If I did... what I did, it was for your well-being. And only..."

"Come on my dear, spare me the verse of the devoted mother please. I heard it all too often in my childhood. Moreover, it is a fabric of slander and we both know it. It is true that you consider me the most beautiful jewel of your... achievements. And that you care for me more than one might think. But you are only interested in me because I am a part of you. The truth, and I hope you won't deny it, is that the only person you sincerely love is yourself. Everything you have done throughout your life has been, really, only to serve your own purposes, _Mom_."

Following this little tirade, the woman who had given me life burst out laughing frankly. I was probably the only person on Earth who could tell her the truth without losing their mind or their life. As the years went by, a certain complicity had been established between us. No trust or affection. Just connivance, but it was already much more than what usually bound the Pure Blood families. In fact, to my knowledge, the only mother-son relationship based on unconditional love was that of Narcissa Black-Malfoy and Draco. Speaking of him...

"I have information for you. Narcissa contacted me by floo powder this afternoon. Draco is getting married next month to Astoria Greengrass, as you know... And he has decided to take a little trip to celebrate his last weeks of celibacy."

"And quite naturally, Mrs Malfoy thought of me, his lifelong companion, to follow him on 'his little trip', am I wrong?"

"Of course not. Being sure of your answer, I have already made the necessary arrangements."

"I see... I don't know if I should be happy with this initiative. You seem to be in a hurry. Too much perhaps. Are you hiding something from me?"

"Not in the least, replied my mother with weariness and irritation. How suspicious you can be! I swear to you, on my magic, that I have no idea what's behind my head. What more must I do to prove my good faith to you? An Unbreakable Vow? You should be happy at the prospect of discovering Paris for six weeks instead of constantly doubting my word!"

"So it was France that Draco preferred... Interesting. When is the departure planned?"

"In two days at Malfoy Manor. You will leave by international portkey. Your luggage will be waiting for you at the hotel."

"Hotel which is?"

"In Muggle Paris," she smiles with a knowing smile. "Lucius realized that it was time to change strategy, and that has a double advantage. Not only will this little detail circulate from mouth to mouth, illustrating the "open-mindedness" that the Malfoy family is beginning to proclaim from the rooftops, but Muggle hotels are also cheaper than their magic counterparts."

"Are they running so short on money?"

"What did you expect, the few times Lucius spent in Azkaban did not only ruin their reputation... And the Solicitor they paid for their trial before the Magenmagot is well known for his exorbitant fees. Anyway, I know that personally, it doesn't bother you. Moreover, the hotel in question seems very close to Pigalle."

"The boheme district? The street of cabarets?"

"The very same."

"More and more interesting..."

I was already imagining myself doing some 'cultural' tourism in the French capital, but my mother interrupted my fantasies in an amused voice:

"I'm a bit surprised that you know the reputation of this place Blaise... Would you hide something from me too?"

"Far from it, Madam... You must know that besides being naturally curious, I am also a great fan of the pleasures of life."

"Therefore, the pleasures of the flesh..."

She always had a lot of fun during our little verbal jousting matches; this one was no exception. Her big black eyes sparkled with mischief, and I was once again pleased to have inherited the aristocratic features of her face. If I admired her above all for her beauty and intelligence, she admired me for the part of her in me and for my witty remarks. She was undoubtedly the most enchanting woman I knew. It was lucky that she was my mother... She could easily have made me her eighth husband!

Two days later, I left England with Draco. I didn't know then that this little Parisian escapade was going to change my life.


End file.
